Lost
by Elisa Dovane
Summary: Something is happening to Mint Aizawa. She's having these weird dreams..dreams that won't go away..just updated after almost 2 years! woo! 2nd chap up.
1. Prolouge

Lost

A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic Starring Mint Aizawa

Written By Elisa Dovane

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the Tokyo Mew Mew/ Mew Mew Power franchise despite how much I wish I did

Prologue

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it everyday…_

…Slowly she was being smothered. Trying to break free, Mint Aizawa struggled with all her might against the dark force that held her captive, but to no avail. No matter how hard she tried to release herself, some strange and definitely powerful force held her back and was slowly crushing the last few molecules of air from her lungs. She couldn't even think straight-she was panicking now, her frightened thoughts lashing out at her like a wounded animal.

She couldn't even comprehend the idea of changing into her mew form, Mew Mint, to save her life. As her brain began to slowly shut down from the lack of oxygen the last image she saw was her friends and coworkers, staring at her as she lay dying on the café floor….

With a jolt, the wealthy blue-haired teenager awoke and fell from her bed, banging her head on the way down. _Damn it _she thought angrily, rubbing the spot she landed on._ What was that all about? Why can't I control these stupid dreams?_

It was about the fourth night in a row that she had had that particular dream. Always it was the same-it would start out innocently enough-usually with her performing a solo dance for an enormous and applauding audience. Then, for some unknown reason, the dream would take a drastic turn and she'd find herself being smothered to death by some unidentified force, completely helpless while the people closest to her just watched as she suffered.

Unexpected tears came to Mint's eyes, and silently she cried in her darkened room. The hot tears burned against her face, but only to turn into cold trails seconds later. This sudden revelation of weakness only scared her more. She'd never felt like this before-she was usually so cool and in control of her feelings, but this dream and it's hidden meaning frightened her. It was as if she was more alone in this world than she normally was.

It wasn't like she was able to tell anyone about the dream either, which set her apart even more. Her parents where hardly around due to the fact that they had numerous engagements and fund raisers to attend, and her older brother was traveling abroad for his education. Nowadays whenever she came home, the huge mansion where she lived echoed with a deafening silence. It was enough to drive anyone mad.

Lately, she couldn't even turn to her friends and coworkers-they were much to involved with their own lives. Ichigo Momomiya was completely wrapped up with her long time boyfriend Maysaya Aoyama, Zakuro Fujiwara had her modeling and movie career, energetic little Pudding Fong was busy with new acrobatic tricks and performances, Lettuce Midorikawa was applying for early enrollment into one of the finest schools in Tokyo, and of course Ryou Shirogaine and Keiichiro Akasaka were absorbed with new UMA research as well as running the café. Despite her seeming wide circle of friends, Mint felt isolated. Her desperate need for human contact was becoming more and more urgent, and she could feel the threat of deeper depression closing about her like a noose.

_song is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavigne_


	2. Feeling Blue

Chapter One

Feeling Blue

_And I couldn't help her, I just watch her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, Too many problems_

Mint awakened with a start to find herself back in her enormous bed covered in frills and bows. For a moment she was confused, but as the mist cleared from her drowsy eyes she recalled being awakened in the middle of the night by the recurring nightmare. She also remembered groggily climbing back into bed after exhausting herself by crying. Just as she was trying to analyze the urgency she felt in the dream, she was startled out of her thoughts by a loud bang as her bedroom door swung open.

"Time to get up miss." One of her many maids beckoned with a smile. "You don't want to dillydally ma'am, or you'll be late for your first class." The girl went over to the curtains and opened them wide, bringing a stream of early morning sunlight into the room.

The illumination, however, did little to lift Mint's mood. Any hopes for a cheerful morning came crashing down as she remembered how full her schedule was today. Along with a full day of school she had dance lessons, flower arranging classes, work at Café Mew Mew and of course, any unplanned battles against Kirema Animals that might occur. She also had to put in an appearance that night at a youth benefit that her parents had organized which had been planned for three months now. With all on her plate, it was a wonder that Mint got through the days at all.

Doggedly she dragged herself out of her warm comfy bed and she went to her extensive closet to figure out what to wear. But for some reason just looking at the clothes pulled her already low spirits even lower. She couldn't explain this dark feeling that seemed to be hovering over. Unenthusiastically, she grabbed the first piece of clothing within reach and went over to her full length mirror to get dressed.

A ghastly image greeted her as she looked in the silvery surface, and it took Mint a while to associate the girl in the reflection with the one who was looking at it. _This can't be me_, Mint thought as she tried to make sense of it all. The figure staring back at her was thin and pale-her light blue nightgown hung off of her. The once bright and sharp blue eyes were red from stress and accompanied by matching shadows from lack of sleep.

"What's happening?" Mint whispered to the girl on the other side of the glass.

"Miss, is everything alright?" Her maid asked as she straightened the room and made the bed.

Trying not to cry, Mint hurriedly put on her dress and pinched her cheeks to make them blush. "Yes Gabrielle, everything's fine." she replied. "I'd like to take my morning tea by the garden today, please have it ready as soon as possible."

"As you wish Miss." The maid said obediently, bowing and turning from the room.

As she watched the girl go, Mint whimpered and silently begged the young servant to stay. Even though the had served Mint ever since she had been hired and was lower on the social scale, Mint preferred any company to none.

Finding herself along in the room, Mint began to think of other things, such as what she was to wear that night at the fundraiser and when she could schedule a break between classes that afternoon. Secretly she hoped, that with her mind on other tasks ahead (such as the test she had first period at her private school) she would get over whatever was bothering her and move on. As she left the quiet room, she never saw the air shimmer in front of her mirror, or the dark spot that materialized for a second. She was focused on other things. Normal things.

The ride to school, however was anything but normal. Mint was running uncharacteristically late and had almost left the mansion when one of her maids came running after the limo with her messenger bag in hand and her change of clothes for dance class. As if that wasn't bad enough, when the car was just a few blocks from school, Mint suddenly began to feel lightheaded. She looked out her window at the street and tried to quell the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Her reflection looked back a her and after a few seconds and a few deep breaths, Mint sat back, eyes closed, feeling much better.

Without warning a smothering feeling began to come over her. Mint's eyes shot open and her hands went to her throat to push against some unseen force tightening around her. Struggling for each intake of air, she felt with each passing moment that she was about to black out. She started to gag violently, her sudden condition going unnoticed by her driver who was paying attention to the road in front of him.

Almost as fast as the fit started however, the feelings dissipated and Mint was left gasping for breath and inhaling deeply for the remainder of the ride. Unable to shake the idea of what just happened, Mint exited her car as it pulled up to her school and walked to her classroom in a trance and trembling. _If this is how the day started _she thought _how much worse will it get?_

_Dun Dun Dun! Ooooo, what's gonna happen? Song is "Nobody's Home" by Avril Lavignec_


	3. Broken Inside

Chapter Two

Broken Inside

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

_Okay Mint, deep breaths. You're okay so far, you're just going crazy._ Mint thought sarcastically as she took her seat in class. With a sigh, she put her head down on her desk and looked at the clock on the wall. She definitely could not wait for this day to be over. Trying to shake off the feeling of despair, she gathered all of her strength and pulled herself together. She set her face with a looke of confidence and struggled to keep it there for the rest of the day. By doing this, none of her teachers suspected a thing.

As Mint walked through the doors of Café Mew Mew that same afternoon, she could tell right away that something was different. The pink and white interior shone as pristinely as ever, but it was unusually empty for a weekday afternoon. Usually the tables would be full to capacity and Ichigo would be running back and forth trying to take orders. Yet the tables stood abandoned, the girls were no where to be found and Mint was alone. _Completely and utterly alone, _she thought. An unsettling feeling came over her, and before she knew it, she was rushing around the main seating area looking for someone, _anyone_ so she wouldn't be alone. It wasn't until she heard talking from the back of the café that she realized that that must be where everyone had gone.

Quickly and quietly, Mint went over to a cabinet where dishes were stored and fixed her momentarily disheveled hair. She also took time to take a couple deep breaths and pulled her cool and calm demeanor over her like the mask it was. Once she looked presentable, she pushed through the swinging doors and found Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro gathered around a small portable television and which they were watching intently. Mint coughed loudly to get their attention, and Lettuce screamed in surprise and fell down.

"A little jumpy today are we?" Mint asked, going straight for her usual sarcastic manner. It was tiring, but she had to act her part.

Lettuce immediately turned bright red and bowed while stuttering an apology.

"Oh Lettuce, it's only the start of the shift and you're already apologizing. Just forget it." she said. The green haired girl's actions seemed to be grinding her nerves more than usual today. "What are you all looking at?" She continued, trying to remain calm. "Something good I hope, because I have been working hard all day, and I desperately need some R&R, not to mention a nice hot cup of orange tea." She sighed, making her way over to the group. As she peered over Ichigo's shoulder at the small screen, it was suddenly yanked away by an overly excited, always hyper Pudding.

"Yay! Congratulations Mint! You are gonna be so famous! I should come along with you and perform my tricks! We'd be a great team!" The girl shouted as she quickly changed costumes over and over, which ranged from a teahouse mistress, to a farmer, to a belly dancer in a matter of seconds.

"Just what are you talking about?" Mint demanded, her energy being sapped by the second after seeing how energetic the blonde little girl was.

"Aww, like you didn't know, Mint. And if you think you can just go and leave me with even more work than usual, you can just forget it." Ichigo huffed.

"I'm quickly tiring of this game." Mint said in a sharp tone. Her nerves were stretched to the limit as it was, and her already fragile patience was growing even thinner.

"Ooo, are we playing a game now?" Pudding cheered.

"Well," Lettuce began slowly "It was just announced on the news that you had mastered one of the highest levels at the dance school, and were scheduled to perform at the Blossom Festival at the park on Thursday. We thought you knew." She concluded, looking at the girl with her perpetual concerned face.

"You really didn't know?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Does it look like I knew?" Mint barked back, her emotions getting the best of her. "And if that's the case, I can't spend all my time here, can I?" She yelled as the girls fell silent. "This place is too noisy with Monkey-girl parading around, Butterfingers over here dropping things every two seconds and you complaining all the time Ichigo, I wouldn't be able to hear any news above the racket you guys make. I mean, my god, could any of you keep quiet for two seconds??!"

All of the girls looked back at her with identical faces. None of them could understand why she was being more curt than usual. In fact, Mint knew she was past being curt, she was being down right rude and nasty. Even Zakuro was surprised, and Pudding was shocked into stillness.

"You don't mean that." Zakuro said quietly.

"And how would you know?" Mint shot back, unable to stop herself. Here she was, talking to her idol like a demon in disguise. "You barely say two words to anyone! Don't you dare try to pretend you know me!"

"M-m-mint." Lettuce stammered, visibly upset by the outburst.

Without another word, the blue haired mew mew turned on her heel and barged through the doors, scaring a couple of female potential customers who in turn made rude comments. A piercing glare from Mint's glacial blue eyes caused the remarks to fall silent, and the girls lowered their gazed and escaped to the safety of the café Mint had just left.

_Just who do they think they are?_ Mint fumed as she extracted her cell phone from her bag and punched the speed dial for her driver. _Didn't you know Mint?_ A mocking imitation of Ichigo's voice spat at her. _Come on, you didn't know? You really didn't know?_ It continued to scoff at her. "Of course I didn't know!" Mint yelled out loud, earning odd looks from passersby. "How am I supposed to keep track of everything, when I don't know anything?" She asked herself more quietly, her anger subsiding.

By the time her driver approached the curb, Mint's anger had subsided into a painful ache, and she entered the back seat without so much as a glance to the man who had opened the door for her.

_Well, if I wasn't alone before, _Mint thought _I sure as heck am now._ And as she rolled up the window that separated her from her driver, her emotions once again got the best of her-but instead of losing her temper-she curled up on the expansive back seat and let loose the sobs that threatened to tear her apart.

_sniff…poor Mint---but yay for an update!_


End file.
